Falling Stars
by Kxro-Kun
Summary: 4000 years into the future, the stars that were once in the sky begin to crash onto earth as the prophesy foretold. It's up to Bel and Fran to find the survivors and recreate the half dead world. Little did they know other things came alongside the stars. Begins with introduction to BelFran and progresses to the story. Lemons along with side pairings
1. Broken

**Kuro-Kun: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. School and shit you know? I'm updating the other stories some of you have been waiting for. Author's block so late updates. I am so sorry QAQ**

**Warning: Mature audiences only/Parody..ish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Two bodies pressed together**

**Hot breathes to be exhaled**

**Hungry kisses shared.**

**Moans head, thrashing against the mattress. Squeaks emitted.**

**It all started with a curious kiss. **

* * *

"NI-HI-GA-HA IMMA CUT YOU!" Bel roared shuffling though his belongings to find his rats. He knew Fran had something to do with it, "Yo! Where are you?! Get out here and face me like man!"

No response.

This angered the already pissed blond even more. "I WILL CUT YOU!" He growled again, taking out his knives to kill a toad. He searched the house for the little pest, looking in his room to find him there.

Fran, AKA the pest, was urging Bels rats to mate. Poor 16 year old shit. He was about to get the slapped the fuck up. "Fran you bitch!" He raged, slamming the door shut.

The bitch called fran, was on the floor with lube in one hand and his male rat in another. He looked back innocently, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

Bel was speechless. Was he actually attempting to mate 2 male rats with one another?

"Do you realize what you're doing?" The prince twitched, pointing wide eyed to the lube smothered on the rats butt

"They're gonna make bahbiez." Deadpanned the little shit.

"Dude." Bel sighed, walking over to him. "I don't own any female rats, how the fuck do you expect a baby to pop out?"

Fran took a moment to think. "So..Male's can't get pregnant?"

"Who even told you that?"

Franny shoved a gay smutty m-preg fanfic his friend wrote for him in Bel's face and waited for a response.

Bel was shocked. All he could do was make a face while he read the paper Fran had given to him. It was even starting to creep the kid out. "wuht? Isn't it true?"

No response

The bangs covering his face hid the fact he was indeed blushing. Bel then suddenly grabbed Fran's arm and dragged him to the half finished lab. He needed the talk. "Fran my boy, you're 16. Well, so I am I but uhm have you-uhm Do you think you may be uh bisexual or perhaps..gay?"

Fran blinked. "Not sure." He leaned in Bel's face and breathed on him, "Can I find out?"

* * *

Bel leaned back and folded his arms, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, can I kiss you and find out?"

The taller of the two backed up, "Dude, no! That's gross. Brothers can't do that!"

"Buttttt~" He whined, "I don't have anybody else to kisssss!"

"No is a no."

"c'mon! Just one little kiss PLeaseeee?" He made that puppy face he knew Bel couldn't deny.

"ugh fine." He sighed, "but ONLY on the cheek, got it?"

Fran inwardly smirked and nodded his head. "Fine, now close your eyes."

"No."

"Why?"

"You might do something weird."

"Oh brother, naughty thoughts already~?"

Bel blushed and closed his damn eyes...Not really. He still hand them open. Not that Fran would know. The little shit moved bels hair aside and 'tsked' "Brother brother."

Bel snapped his eyes shut and huffed. "Rememeber, only on the-"

"ops."

* * *

Fran boldly kissed Bel right on his virgin lips and smirked against him when he tensed up. It was his first kiss too, and he wanted Bel to have it. He always wanted to do this to him. Those lips were calling out to him. So plump and pink, how could he resist?

Bel stiffened and tried to get Fran off of him. It was of no use. The little man was glued to him. Deciding to give up after many attempts, he just stood there awkwardly. He couldn't help but enjoy- wait, no. He was not about to enjoy a kiss from the same gender. He shoved Fran off him, leaving a trickle of saliva behind. Apparently he wanted to get in his mouth. Not happening.

"What?" Fran groaned, wiping his mouth.

"You are not about to be the Top, I am. You are my bottom-" He stopped when he realized what he just said.. Quite surprised of his own words.

Why did he just..?

"So..You're saying you want to top me?" Fran asked nervously. He was not ready All he wanted was a kiss..But sex did come later. He didn't know if Bel wanted it or not.

"Well-uh I uhm- ye- oh mayb- uhm." He started choking on his own words. "If you want to..." He squeaked out, running upstairs out of embarrassment.

Fran continued to sit there and stare into space, completely embarrassed. So he did..and he was basically AsKiNg him. How much awkward could this get? All he wanted was a kiss from him, and it resulted as tHiS. To even think..

* * *

Bel sat beside his two rats, who furiously mated after, and poked them. So even animals were gay?..Wew.. He wanted Fran...He wanted his BROTHER! Unbelievable. He wasn't about to start any incest shit. It was wrong.. But it didn't feel wrong when fran kissed him. Instead, he felt sparks fuse inside of him. He actually enjoyed it though he would nOt admit it. He refused to listen to his heart. Not about to fall in love with the same gender. No is a no. NOt turning gay

* * *

Fran paced around the lab, still processing what the hell happened. Was it out of comfort? Did Bel basically ask him to sleep with him just out of pity? Or maybe to realize his true sexuality? Either way, he was not going to take it. For the truth to be known, he decided to confront him. It was the only way.

"What..?"

"Uhm..I need to ask you something."

"..Not now.."

"Please.."

"I said not now!" Bel stomped away with much anger and confusion. The last thing he needed was to face Fran. He needed to think. He was nOt gay. Definitely not. And he was not sleeping with no boy.

Yes,

Fran had the guts to confront him. Didn't think it'd go like this..He hadn't thought this through. He hadn't thought of Bel's reaction to when he tried to ask him this question. It wouldn't be so easy now..Oh god he just ruined the relationship he had with his only brother. Twin I might have to add

* * *

Thinking didn't help at all. It ended up leaving him even more confused. Why couldn't he shake this off, pretend it never happened? He'd done it with his pass girlfriends, treating them like a stranger with no feelings but Fran..He couldn't. Sure, mistakes here and there but was this one? Was denying his own feelings a mistake? Bel walked in circles in his room, biting his thumb. Ugh, he needed a rest. Why even..

Tots amaze rest coming up.

He sat on his bed and sighed. Was denying his feelings the right thing? Or not? ENOUGH THINKING ALREADY! He just needed some god damn rest but his mind wouldn't stop racing with unanswered questions.

* * *

He was hurt...Bel didn't want to talk to him.

He was a fag, he couldn't deny that fact. Forcing his brother in a kiss. He was horrible.

Now bel hated him..There was nothing left for him to do but to dwell. What now?

After fucking up their relationship, what else would he fuck up? Undetected tears strolled down his face as he fell to the ground worthlessly. His love would never be returned.

* * *

Bel finally found something to distract himself. Of course, it was reading manga. Who didn't love manga? It was so full of feels. Though he came across this one manga that kind of gave him weird vibes. He read it out of curiosity It was supposed to be for teenagers so nothing that bad would pop out..right?

"You can't expect someone to become gay just like that, it's scary."

Indeed it was.

"But when I listen to my heart...It says I want to be with you."

Che, so corny.

"I was straight before but you make my heart race..You make me feel emotions I haven't ever experienced."

Bel was going to laugh from this super fluffy manga.

"Please take me."

He dropped the book when the sex scene appeared on the next page and hid in a corner. Why the fuck did this STRAIGHT ACTION MANGA become so gay and sexual? IT WAS RATED 14+ TOO!

Oh the minds of children becoming corrupted because of this shit. Government was to blame.

WHO EVEN OWNED THIS MANGA? Dear lord of the heavens above please save this world from misery.

Butttttt..The manga was right, a person can't just suddenly become gay. Hmm..

Why did he have feelings for Fran? FINALLY admitting the fact he had a thing for his own BROTHER he groaned in frustration. "I hurt him so much.."

* * *

Was giving up an option? Sensitive as he was, he always loved his brother..for as long as he could remember. He was always there for him when he needed him the most. He was able to cry on his shoulders and embrace his comforting body.

Would that be gone now? NO. He would not give up. He refused to. He loved him too god damn much, he was not letting go.

Letting go of hope was not a thing he'd do. There was always a light in a dark tunnel. Always. Bel was his light. He would not walk away from it. It was his only chance...Just hearing how he felt about him would be more than enough. He needed him.

He huffed and got up, jumping a bit when the door was knocked upon. The only ones living here was bel and him

..No way..

* * *

**Kuro-Kun: Please leave a review. Negative, positive, constructive, I don't mind. Chapter 2 is coming in a few weeks. That I can promise**


	2. Loving You Back

**Kuro-Kun: /laughs so hard, dies choking/ This is so short -.- FORGIVE ME. I can't really write a lot since I'm busy with school and shit. I WILL WRITE 2K WORDS ON FRIDAY, I WILL PROMISE YOU THAT. And I kinda lost interest in my other stories. Trying hard to regain interest. Don't hate me. Anyways, there MIGHT be lemon in the next chapter. **

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

* * *

There was a knock on his door..But..No...Haha, he couldn't get his hopes high. Doing that would only crush him down more.

Though they were the only ones in the house...He couldn't help but silently wish it was him...Oh Bel.

Quickly wiping his tears away, he stumbled to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. He kept his eyes closed because he didn't want his heart torn again. Wanting to see him but also not wanting to see him. It was a confusing state..Maybe he came to reject him..Maybe love him back? How could he be so sure it was him? His friend could've come over for all he knew.

"I'm sorry.."

He jerked when he recognized that voice. It really was him..

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner.."

Was that pity now?

"You could've told me before."

Why? To have his heart crushed earlier on?

"It took me time to realize this.."

Hm?

"I...I" He trailed off for a minute before continuing, "I feel the same the way you feel about me."

Fran's eyes shot open, looking down nervously as those words echoed in his head.

Pfft no. He was dreaming.

"Fran look at me."

He was too scared to. What would his eyes be saying? Would they be lying? He just didn't know anymore

"Fran, please."

The teal headed male hesitantly looked up, surprised to see such a serious expression. He never was serious..So did he really mean...?

That hairclip looked funny on him though. He purposely put his hair up, eh? How cute.

Now knowing he really was telling the truth, the smaller of the two grew relieved. Unintentional tears dripped from his eyes as he embraced the love of his life. Fran couldn't believe he loved him back. It seemed impossible since his brother NEVER wanted to turn gay, bi whatsoever.

But wait.

Did he mean it sexually or emotionally? Sex was bound to come in a relationship.

He felt both ways towards him.

"A question." He breathed, "Sexually or Emotionally?"

This really did catch the unexpectedly innocent Bel off guard. "I-I, uhm, wait, er. HALALLUJEIA." He started eating his own words make his almost sentences incoherent. And did he just cheer on? Well nervousness does make a person say stupid things.

Bel sure was cute. But he ran away again after.

Little shit

* * *

God damn that really did catch him off guard. Why would Fran even ask him something like that? "Sexually or emotionally?"  
WHAT WAS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Well, though he had a hard time accepting the feelings he had for Fran, he sure as hell was NOT ready for sexual shit...That would be even more stressing. He just needed the experience and see whether he liked it or not..

Now it felt like he was using Fran. A sting took over body as he thought so.

No..He wasn't.

HE FELT SO STUPID FOR RUNNING AWAY LIKE A PUSSY AGAIN.

And he called himself a man

* * *

The petite male paced around the room...again...-.-

He just scared away his nii-san and ruined the while moment.  
Stupid Stupid!  
That was the only chance he had and then he just went ahead and practically ruined it.

Such wow  
Much thinking  
Very sexy-

He was loosing his mind now.  
THAT COULD'VE BEEN HIS ONE AND ONLY CHANCE TO GET SHIT STRAIGHT. AAHHH!  
Wai must teh worl be sew cruel QAQ lief is life.

But  
It was a relief to know that he didn't feel disgusted as he originally thought would be his reaction.

He had to face cruel lief.

* * *

The two sat in separate rooms at separate times and thought about their actions separately, dwelling over it. They both really were stupid...OR SO THEY THOUGHT!

No, they really were stupid. Their actions proved it right on...

/NO SHIT SAKI.

(shhh do your job narrator. Stop complaining, I PAY YOU.)

/...No you don't

(oH YEAH...a-ahahha. we're getting way off topic. BACK TO THE STORY)

/coughs/

They didn't really think before acting. That's what got them into this situation. But you know a secret? They two wanted each other without even realizing it themselves, Bel wanted him as much as Fran did. The inner Yaoi power that the author stores proves so.

"OKAY!" Bel shouted, taking a deep breath.

"I have decided..." The male trailed on as he walked out his room, into the kitchen to where Fran was

...Wait what? Was he freezing lube there?

"uh Fran?"

The boy turned around almost too quickly and gave a nervous smile. "Yes?"

"...Are you freezing lube..?"

The boy looked down to his hand, where he was holding a frozen piece of lube, and nervously laughed. "..No. What are you talking about?"

Bel eyed him.

He then remembered the reason he was there and walked up to him, grabbing ahold of his shoulders. "Look. I love you. It's confusing really and I don't even know if it's sexually. It was hard accepting my feelings as it already was and the.." he coughed, "...the mmmhmm comes later in the relationship. For now, I want to embrace you. We're both not ready yet and I suggest we hold strong feelings towards each other first. By strong I mean powerful. I'll personally confront you when I am."

God, he felt so bold right now.

Not gonna even believe he made fran BLUSH. That bastard NEVER blushed so cute like that. He couldn't help but steal a kiss from his brother and warmly smile down at him.

It made his heart go doki doki to be honest. Jesus, he was acting like a high school girl. It was a pleasant feeling to have someone loving you, it was new but embracable. He was definitely going to embrace it

* * *

**Kuro-Kun: I lied when I said there would be lemon in the next chapter. This is progressing fast but not THAT fast.**

**Please leave a review**

**And yes, I potato every week**


	3. Falling Stars Intro

**Kuro-Kun: Okay I lied, this isn't freaking 2k. I HAVE AN EXCUSE MAN. I think I hurt my shoulder bone and IT FEELS LIKE IT'S BROKEN. I'm going to take some days off to let it heal and yeah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Warning: Yaoi...INCEST MY LOVELIES. Bel and Fran are siblings if you haven't comprehended, fools.**

* * *

Taking another chance, Bel grinned and swopped in to steal another kiss. The kiss this time lasted longer then it did before.

But like holy fuck a duck in the butt. BEL actually KISSED him.

Fran didn't mind not having sex, it did come when the partners were completely sure, 100% without a doubt. He didn't doubt him whatsoever but he could wait. It wasn't all about sex either.

This kiss was amazing. Fran felt completely powerless. It made him extremely hot inside, stirring up his insides. He was practically burning up. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach, feeling lightheaded he finally decided to kiss back.

He was so happy. Did you know how happy he was? SO much. Very extremely. Imagine that happiness and wrap yourself around it. Awesome right? Awesome.  
It felt like he was going to blow up any second. The kiss was so heated and Belphegor didn't put back anytime soon which excited the younger one even more.

Uhm. Not that kind of excitement.

It was the moment of a life time. All his doubts he ever held, burnt away, all the pain he embraced, melted by love. As corny as it sounded, it was true. When they pulled apart, both looked into each others eyes with a pinkish tint on their cheeks. So Bel was equally excited.

Fran grabbed his collar and pulled him back into his lips and kissed him furiously.

It was amazeballs

* * *

For his first kiss, Bel sure acted bold. This kiss though, it didn't feel wrong at all. Like when every time his previous girlfriends leaned into a kiss, he grossed out and walked away.

This was perfect though. Nothing was wrong at all

Bel bit on fran's lip, making him gasp. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and devour his mouth whole. Tongue kisses were so erotic as he heard and Bel wanted to try it out from curiosity.

Electricity sparked down at a certain area..his groin. The kiss felt so good though, he couldn't help it. Besides, his body was only acting on it's own. It ached so much as the kiss got deeper.

He didn't even realize he grew a boner.

His mind filled with dirty thoughts of taking Fran but was immediately shrugged off when he remembered his lover saying he wasn't ready. He didn't want to force anything on Fran. Wouldn't that make him a rapist?

Ignoring the ache for now, he absent mindedly rubbed his groin against fran receiving a groan, gasp and pull away.

Fran snickered when he saw the growing bulge and pointed to it, "naughty naughty."

Bel looked down to see what he was talking about and immediately covered himself when he realized what he referred to.

"Sorry! I'll take care of that myself."

Fran simply chuckled, trapping him to the corner of the wall. "I'll do it instead."

Oh god, no.

"I already told you, I can take care of it myself. Besides, you're not dominant. I am"

Once sentence finished, he flipped them so that Fran was in the corner

"I can take care of this myself, I'll personally confront you If I need assistance." He winked, pecking his lips before walking

Fran stood there, mortified of the situation. He fell to his knees and growled.

Next time...Lets see who the dominant one really is. He was not about to be the receiving end. nope nope. He heard it was painful.

Speaking of painful, he still had to move stuff into the lab.

Lab, lab lab, it's always said.

Well, it's a lab or a base. Whatever you want to call it. It was built for protection for the 'end'.

A story had been revolving around their family for quite some time now. It begun somewhere in 2060. His great great great great great great- you know what i mean- grandmothers predicted this somewhere in the year of 4000.

The stars would crash onto earth, destroying half the population with no water, food or shelter. People had to thrive on their own to stay alive. It could even possibly end all life.

3998 it was, and both of them were getting ready, spending time with each other, most that they could. Who knows if the lab failed to protect them and they ended along with half the earth, dead. This was a serious matter, none of the two would even joke about it. Bring it up and it would create a depressing atmosphere. No one dared.

They would have to move in permanently, into the base which was a couple hundred miles down into the earth. It was burning hot but they had metal that was un-meltable. I guess you could say some things grew advanced as the centuries passed by.

Their ancestors were the one who built this lab for the sake of their future children, it was up to them to complete it.

Warning others wasn't worth it. All they did was laugh and move on. Not even taking it seriously. It was to be expected anyways.

Now when you say future, you might think of robots and flying cars. Haha no. That was once tried in 2200 but it failed miserably. No scientist dared to mess with technology again. No one was crazy enough anyways.

First, with the cars. Though they were supposed to 'not be producing harmful chemicals and maintain healthy air', they actually didn't. The chemicals inside the structure of the car mixed with oxygen, making a harmful disease, infecting anyone who exposed to it. Results were disastrous. Almost all of the children passed away since it worked more quickly in weak immune systems. They grew red scabs on their body, much like chicken pox, and bled internally until all of their skin chipped off. The ozone layer weakened even more and somehow tore apart causing many unnatural things to occur for a year. The whole earth had to 'shut itself' down to repair itself. A whole year of cold darkness until it finally repaired itself. Which was surprising since many lost hope and there weren't any signs of healing. The cars were never to be tried again

As for the robots, in 3000, they completely lost control. Technology actually grew a mind of it's own and attacked the humans to almost extinction. Fortunately after almost a thousand years the robots had no way of reproducing and died out, the population grew again, back to 8.8 billion, and thrived.

The earth sure was surprising. People in it were surviving. But bringing up the stars, it might kill all...

It was not up to Fran and Bel to recreate the population...It was up to the others. Their job was to simply help, give them a push and watch them move on.

* * *

Saying goodbye to the outside wasn't hard at all. They didn't have much of a connection to it anyways. Though a certain group tweaked their interest. A group of mercenaries. Surprisingly they were the only ones who believed them.

A low rumble took them by surprise, making them stumble here and there. After a minute or so, an earthquake was reported on news.

That was the first sign.

The two immediately noted that and walked to the base, setting their personal feeling aside for a while.

First earthquakes, thunder storms, tornados which actually carried sharks (**SHARKNADO**), erupting volcanoes, a week of darkness..those were the signs. And each got worse by the month. It was unstoppable. And the last...The stars falling.

Three years of supplies were necessary because who knew how long it would go on for. The earths gravitational pull would grow unexpectedly strong, pulling close stars, maybe even the sun, to fall on the earth.

The computer beeped insanely, pulling Fran out of his dirty thoughts of what happened before, but then stopped. Bel picked it up.

"YOOOO!" Came a cheery voice over the computer.

It was Takeshi.

Kyoko bowed from behind, smiling shyly.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?"

Takeshi stopped smiling, putting up a serious expression, "That earthquake was the first sign wasn't it?"

* * *

**Leave a freaking review**


End file.
